Experiments are proposed to determine if the smallest odor-induced receptor currents can cause the olfactory receptor cell to generate an action potential. The resting electrical constants of the cell will be measured and corrected for leak current. Experiments will then attempt to establish that the secondary chloride current amplifies the receptor current without increasing the noise (variance) of the current in order to detect low concentrations of odors. The work proposed will advance the molecular and cellular processes which subserve sensory function.